A Star Wars Christmas Carol
by gunman
Summary: Count Dooku is visited by four spirits who persuade him to change his ways or curse his soul to eternal damnation. There is little reference to Christmas in this story, just the main ideas from Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol'.


_**A STAR WARS CHRISTMAS CAROL  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, A Christmas Carol, Evangelion or their characters and references.

Summary: Count Dooku is visited by four spirits who persuade him to change his ways or curse his soul to eternal damnation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Count Dooku, Sith Lord and leader of the Separatist Forces, was upset and angered once again.

His forces had been defeated by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

His assassin, Asajj Ventress, had failed again and that was the reason for her 'dismissal'.

It was a shame. She had great potential.

Now he had only learned of his cyborg general Grievous most recent defeat.

Though he had once been known as Qymaen jai Sheelal and he was originally an organic Kaleesh, the reptilian natives of Kalee, Grievous had proven to be quite the warrior and saber fighter.

His master, Darth Sidious, was becoming rather impatient and upset at the Separatists lack of victory, even as his own schemes were being slowly moved towards fruition.

But Dooku was tired. It had been a long and weary day. In fact, he had not slept in three days time. His involvement in the war had been important. Actually, more necessary since his commanders were proving to be incompetent at the very least.

For now there was a lull in the conflicts between their Clones and his droids.

Retiring to his stately room aboard _The Invisible Hand_, Count Dooku finished his dinner and then bid his service droid a good night.

"Is there anything else you require, Count Dooku?" the droid asked.

"Nothing. Good night." the Sith Lord said curtly to the droid.

The droid left the room, as Dooku locked the door behind it using the Force.

It seemed that despite being a Sith Lord, Dooku was prone to sleep as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was in the middle of the night, when his sleep was interrupted by a strange and ghostly moaning.

"What? Who is that? Show yourself!" Dooku stated as he sat up in his bed.

A strange blue glow appeared in his own chambers. The glow slowly took shape, forming into a strong jawline and strong-looking features, long hair tied in a ponytail behind him, a beard and mole between his nose and mouth.

**"Hello, Dooku."** the ghost said to him.

"Who are you? You seem... familiar to me." Dooku said.

**"In life, I was your best friend. Before you had me killed. Have you so easily forgotten the face... of Sifo-Dyas?"**

"What? No! It... it cannot be." he gasped.

**"It can and it is. Why do you doubt your senses?"**

"Because a little thing can affect them. A slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat."

**"Only if you were drinking that horrible grog that those Weequy pirates drink."**

Dooku shivered.

"Horrible stuff."

**"Indeed. Still, despite everything that has happened, it is good to see you again, old friend."**

"I would not have thought so, were I in your position."

**"You mean because you and Darth Plagueis manipulated me into commissioning the creation of a Clone Army by the Kaminoans, had my ship shot down over Oba Diah by the Pyke Syndicate, took my body and cryogenically froze it, then years later drained my blood to give your cyborg general, Grievous, even greater strength and skill? I truly wonder, just how things would have turned out, had I continued to live."**

"I see you are not bitter about these events."

**"I am beyond bitterness now. The Force has sent me to you for another purpose."**

"If you have come here to convince me to turn from my course in life, to turn from this war, you will fail."

**"It is not your course in life I have come to change, nor the course of the war. I had a hand in instigating the Clone Wars, and for that I am condemned."**

"Condemned? How so?"

**"You and I agreed that the Republic was corrupt, and that in order to save it, change must take place. But the Council was against the idea. They were complacent in their roles as keepers of the peace, but did not want to embrace change. Dark times were ahead, and so I was convinced to find a way to protect the Republic. There were not enough Jedi to defend the Republic, for that we needed an army. An army that would become it's strength and backbone. I was responsible for the order placed for the Clone Army, while you helped give rise to the Droid Army for the Separatists. We are both to blame for this war. And in my death, I am forced to walk this universe, never to know peace, never to rest. Invisible and silent to all others, save for you, old friend."**

"Indeed. Conflict such as this was inevitable, and necessary. Is this why you have come to me, old friend?"

**"No. I have come for the purpose, of saving your life."**

"My life? What nonsense do you speak?"

**"Your life is in danger, my old friend. And you are blind to it."**

"I am not blind to the dangers of war."

**"It is not the war I speak of. But one of betrayal, by one you trusted the most."**

"No. Impossible. You're lying!"

**"Of the two of us, I am the only one who has not betrayed, old friend. I have never lied to you, and I am not doing so now."**

"I don't understand."

**"You will. Tonight you shall be visited by three spirits."**

"I think I have had enough of that."

**"Without these visits you cannot hope to escape your grim fate. Expect the first spirit three hours from now."**

With that, the image, and light, of Master Sifo-Dyas, faded and eventually vanished from Dooku's sight, leaving him alone and in the darkness of his room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dooku was restless, anticipation building in his mind as he patiently awaited the arrival of the first spirit that his old friend had mentioned.

He had barely gotten any sleep since the departure of Sifo-Dyas, not even a brief nap.

The figure appeared before Dooku, and was clearly female in stature and dimensions. She wore black leather trappings that were quite provocative, she had short blond hair and yellowish eyes, and there was a pale-yellow glow that emanated around her.

Dooku recognized her immediately, but could not believe that it was her.

"K-Komari Vosa? You have returned."

**"For the night alone."**

"What purpose brings you to me?"

**"Your welfare."**

"A nights unbroken rest might aid my welfare."

**"Your salvation then."**

"You would attempt to save me from the Dark Side? Or from myself?"

**"I would do for you that which you did not do for me."**

Dooku almost seemed hurt at her words.

"You seem different than last I saw you. Less volatile." he noticed.

**"The Force has corrected what the Bando Gora did to me."**

"A pity it's influence was not stronger at a much sooner time."

**"You could have saved me, but you did not."**

"Have you come here to lay guilt upon me after all these years?"

**"I cannot lay upon you that which you already had placed upon your shoulders."**

"Sith do not feel guilt, nor regret or remorse. They accept their path in life."

**"And still, you believe your own lies. I know there are some actions you regret in your life."**

Dooku declined to answer her.

**"Like your decision not to have me participate in the Jedi Trials. Even though I killed twenty Mandalorians and survived the battle at Galidraan when many other Jedi did not. Even though I survived against the Bando Gora, despite torture and madness taking me."**

"Your skills were never in question, my old apprentice. Your volatile personality, and inappropriate romantic feelings towards me, were the reason I deemed you unworthy to become a Knight."

**"Were my feelings inappropriate, or were you simply scared of them?"**

"A Sith fears nothing."

**"You were not a Sith then. Yet you still had reservations about the Republic you served as a Jedi."**

"I do not take your meaning." he said coyly.

**"You knew that the Senate was corrupt, that the Council was fallible, and the Jedi's training methods were far from perfect. Yet you still remained with the Jedi Order for twelve years after Galidraan. Why? Because you still believed that you could accomplish some good as a Jedi. You thought you could bring about much needed positive changes, right certain wrongs, and do better than maintain the status quo."**

"I was a fool to think so." he said.

**"Having faith that you can do good in the world does not make you a fool. It makes you noble, and good, and righteous. You taught me that. Had you had more faith in me, I may have survived against that dark cult. I may have returned as a force for good."**

Dooku said nothing, but sighed as he realized she might be right.

"It was the reason I turned against the Council, believing that they were wasting Jedi lives for mere political reasons. We lost eleven Jedi on Galidraan, and just as many against the Bando Gora. Few came back. I had thought you lost and dead."

**"Yes. You thought the Jedi had become corrupt and heartless. Their very philosophy of 'no attachments' started you down that dark path, though you did not know it at the time."**

Dooku wanted to say something, but held his tongue.

**"When you barred me from participating in the Jedi Trials, and then released me from the Order, I was hurt. I felt betrayed, rejected. I sought to prove myself to you... and it lead to my downfall. I joined the Jedi task force sent to eliminate the Bando Gora. It was a disaster. While The Bando Gora were run off, they killed most of us. I was captured, tortured, driven to madness. In my rage, I broke free of my captors. I killed them all, and took over as their new leader. I used my powers to make the Bando Gora into a force to be feared. Fear... I embraced it and used it to my benefit. That was when you sent those bounty hunters after me."**

"Yes. You had to be stopped. You and the Bando Gora were a threat to my plans."

**"You mean, you and your masters plans."**

"Yes. You would have made a valuable ally. Instead... you became..."

**"A liability. But I was eventually replaced. By that Dathomirian Dark Jedi, whose master was abandoned by the Council on Rattatak. You cast her out as well, did you not?"**

"Most would see a pattern emerging from all this." he said off-handedly.

**"I cared for you. I loved you. I would have given myself to you willingly, freely, without hesitation. Even if you were old enough to be my grandfather."**

Dooku felt annoyance well-up inside him as he heard that.

**"All I wanted from you was..."**

"What I could not give you. It was against the very ideals of the Order. Ideals that I supported."

**"At first."**

"Yes. Little by little, I began to see the shortcomings in the Jedi's very ideology."

**"Which eventually lead to your resigning your commission in the Order."**

"Indeed. After which I was approached by my master. Darth Sidious. I felt a renewed sense of purpose in my work, to make great and much needed changes in the Jedi Order and the Republic."

**"And have you come any closer to accomplishing your desired goals?"**

"...no." he said to her.

Vosa approached Dooku, her hand raised to his cheek to caress it.

**"I still wish we could have been more than just master and apprentice."** Vosa said as she slowly faded from sight and existence. **"I wish I could have helped you."**

But as she left his company, the Sith Lord felt an odd sensation run down his cheek. Lifting his hand to his face, he wiped a tear from his eyes.

_It seems that even a Sith can feel regret._ Dooku thought to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Time seemed to drag slowly on as Dooku sat upon his bed, deep in thought about his last visit from someone from his past. His heart felt heavy for some reason. Never before had he felt such sorrow or regret, feelings that he knew he should not dwell on, for they brought him no fortune.

_Was I so wrong in rejecting Vosa? Was it so wrong to be admired and desired by a younger beauty? I sought to make changes in the Jedi Order, and I could have started there. But I chose not to. I chose to reject my former apprentice... and my assassin Ventress. I wonder... did even Ventress have such feelings for me? Or was it my powers they desired? Powers that I possessed._ Dooku thought as he fell into a depression. _To never love... to never be loved. How could I have been so foolish? _

**"Don't be so hard on yourself. Even I found love amongst the Jedi Order."** a new voice said, yet it was familiar as well.

Dooku looked up and gasped, seeing the bearded and long-haired face of another former pupil of his.

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" he gasped.

**"Greetings, Master Dooku."** the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn said with a bow.

"I have not seen you for many years."

**"And for good reason. I am sorry that our reunion had come in this way, my old master."** Qui-Gon said.

"Indeed. It is good to see you, old friend. However, I am certain this is not a social visit."

**"The Force has led me here, to you, because your life is in danger."**

"So I've been told."

**"And you do not believe it. Do you?"**

"I am skeptical of others predicting my death. They have done this before, and I am still here."

**"Confidence is not something you failed to teach me, my old master."**

"You recall what I once told you, Qui-Gon? About your compassion for all life?"

**"I remember. You said that it was a weakness."**

"There was a part of me that was proud of you for your... weakness. For it was a different way of thinking that was not common for a Jedi."

**"Compassion is not a weakness, master. It is a strength."**

"An idea that the Jedi Council did not embrace."

**"No. They did not. And you did not agree with them."**

"I still do not, but I had faith that things could change. Like you did. But it started to become personal when I lost so much."

**"You said that I would be eventually be betrayed by a friend."** Qui-Gon said.

"And you were." Dooku said.

**"Are you referring to yourself, or to Xanatos?"**

"Xanatos was your padawan. His training was not traditional, nor was he young enough for the training, and thus he fell into darkness because of what happened on his homeworld of Telos. His father, Crion, had become an evil tyrant who ruled the planet with an iron fist. His sister, Nason, dying in a riot on Telos. He blamed you for that. His anger turned to vengeance, and he fell into darkness. But the darkness was in him to begin with."

**"And I thought I could change that."** Qui-Gon said.

"You chose him because he was strong with the Force. You had hope he could change. You had hope he could come back to the light."

**"And I was wrong. But I never hated him. Not once. I was saddened, and for a time, I lost hope. It was nine years after Xanatos's failure, my failure, that I took on a new apprentice."**

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**"Yes."**

"You had faith in his abilities as you did Xanatos."

**"No. It was different with Obi-Wan. Many insisted that I take a new apprentice, including Master Yoda and Kenobi himself. I did. Obi-Wan proved to be a far better apprentice. Without the need for power or desire for revenge."**

"Because he was a traditional apprentice."

**"I failed to be the master that Xanatos needed. While he became strong and powerful and skilled, he walked the path of the Dark Side. And instead of being held responsible for his actions, he threw himself into a pool of acid on Telos. He was... my greatest failure."**

"Yet, you did not succumb to grief and failure as most would. You did not fall to darkness."

**"There were many times I was filled with rage, and hopelessness. I almost fell to the Dark Side. But I managed to keep my faith, and I had people to help me in my darkest hours. And love as well."**

"You mean... Master Tahl."

**"Yes. I pledged my life to her, as she did to me."**

"She was not like the other Jedi of the Order. I was saddened to hear of her death. But she was with you in her final hours. You took comfort in that." Dooku said.

**"Yes. But they are not the only ones who have taken comfort in the love of others."**

Qui-Gon stood next to Dooku as he placed his left hand on Dooku's right shoulder. The instant he did that, the Sith Lords bedchamber vanished.

It slowly, and blearily, changed into something less familiar.

Dooku noticed that he was now standing by a beautiful lake shore with several beautiful looking houses doting the landscape.

"Where are we?" Dooku asked.

**"The lake country of Naboo."** Qui-Gon said.

"I see. I don't come here often enough to know."

It was then that Dooku noticed a young man and a woman walking along the shore, holding hands and laughing at each others jokes.

The Sith Lord recognized them instantly.

"Skywalker... and Senator Amidala?" Dooku gasped.

**"Surprised?"** Qui-Gon asked.

"In a way. I was not aware that the Jedi Council would allow this."

**"They do not know."**

At hearing that, Dooku actually smiled. Mostly because he saw Anakin's forming of attachment as a snub to the council.

**"Anakin kept their relationship a secret from everyone. Including his old master and his apprentice. It is not a terrible thing. He loves Padme, and she loves him. Even with the war keeping them so far apart."**

Dooku just looked at the pair, seeing love and affection in it's purest form pass between them.

In some ways he felt just a little jealous.

The scenery changed once more. Dooku found himself standing some place different.

"Where are we now?" Dooku asked.

**"The forest moon of Yavin 4."** Qui-Gon said.

They stood outside of a large and ruined temple where a strange-looking space ship (A Firespray 31-class patrol and attack craft) was being worked on by another familiar-looking pair.

The first was a certain attractive female Togruta ex-Jedi padawan named Ahsoka Tano. The other was a handsome young human Captain of the Republic Army named Shinji Ikari.

They were working to repair the ships electrical system, which had caused them to make an emergency landing on this planet.

But what Dooku noticed the most was that the pair were very close to each other. Ahsoka was standing in front of the open electrical panel, and Shinji was right behind her, his arms coiling around her lithe and shapely form to help her with the wiring. The pair were rubbing up against each other, smiling at the other as Ahsoka turned back to look at Shinji, a warm smile and a blush on both of their faces.

Dooku couldn't help but notice how happy they looked.

"Skywalkers padawan, and Admiral Katsuragi's protegee. Another surprising couple. They look so... happy." Count Dooku said.

**"They have been through much together. Their trials only brought them closer. Especially after young Ahsoka was expelled from the Order."**

"I recall hearing something about that. Framed for a bombing at the Jedi Temple. Even the Council didn't believe in her innocence."

**"Shinji did. As did Anakin."**

A sudden thunderstorm sounded overhead, rain falling upon the forest moon the pair had landed on. They closed the electrical panel and quickly rushed towards their small camp underneath the ruins of the temple. They wouldn't be able to repair the ship's main electrical system with all this rain, so they were forced to camp out. Without means to light a fire, they pair were forced to share their one blanket, but they didn't hesitate as they cuddled against each other for warmth and security.

For Dooku it was strange to see the pair, still so young, and so close to each other. Despite the cold, dreary and damp atmosphere, they were happy. They almost looked like lovers themselves.

The scene shifted again, and this time Dooku found himself on Coruscant, looking at a somewhat seedy dive where two people, wearing cloaks, were sitting in a booth just talking.

Dooku just looked at the pair, wondering why Qui-Gon was showing them to him.

"So, how have you been?" a male voice, hidden by a brown cloak, asked.

"Well enough. I have taken to bounty hunter work, since my skill set is rather limited." a raspy female voice hidden by a black cloak, said.

"Your skills have a much wider range of potential than you can imagine."

"And I suppose you would like me to be more like you, yes?"

"I do. But you know I would never force you to do something that was not of your choice."

"Were I a true Sith, you would have to."

"But I am not. And neither are you. Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"I just never understood. After everything that I have done, against you and the Republic, why you don't hate me?" the woman asked.

"I never hated you, my darling. Despite your actions, I simply could not hate you."

"Don't worry. I have enough hate for us both."

"That's not healthy, and you know it."

The pair seemed to laugh at that little joke.

Dooku then noticed that their hands seemed to slowly stretch across the table, until their fingers were touching, almost intertwining.

A strange sense of foreboding was welling up inside of Dooku, almost like he knew who these two people were as well.

He saw the two figures rise up from the table, and walk out the backdoor of the dive, away from prying eyes as they entered the alleyway.

"I must go back soon. My fleet will be leaving soon for another mission." the man said.

"I know. I thank you for spending even a little time with me." the woman replied.

"I prefer to make friends, rather than enemies. And I would rather have you as an ally."

"Even though we could never be as close as I could want."

"Perhaps one day, my darling."

"Could I ask a favor, before you go?"

"If I can provide it."

"Hold me, Obi-Wan, please just hold me."

The man wrapped his arms around the woman's shoulders, holding her firmly to him as she buried her face into his shoulder, her arms reaching up underneath his own arms to grasp his cloak with her pale hands and clench her fists tightly. And was it his imagination, or had he heard a soft sob come from the woman.

Dooku gasped when he realized who they were.

The first person, the male, was obviously Obi-Wan Kenobi. The second person, a woman, with the unmistakable raspy voice, was Asajj Ventress.

But why were they meeting here? Why were they holding each other like they were friends or lovers?

Ventress was no longer his apprentice/assassin, so... had she joined the Jedi? Or had she simply sought him out for the sake of his company?

**"Perhaps Ventress will never fully turn away from the Dark Side. But at least she is not alone in this universe."** Qui-Gon stated.

"Perhaps she is not the Sith she was meant to be." Dooku said.

**"Don't judge her too harshly. Despite the anger in her heart, she simply wants what all people want. To be loved."**

"Not all people want to be loved."

**"Oh, don't they?"**

The scene shifted and Dooku found himself in his bedchamber, and once again, he was alone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With the departure of Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku sat in darkness once again.

He pondered over the happiness that he had witnessed amongst those that would have been his enemies. Those who had betrayed and abandoned him.

And yet, for some reason, he could not feel upset at them. Any of them.

It was then that Dooku noticed something. The temperature of his bedchamber had grown cold. He waved his hand, and the lights came up just enough to see within the room but not so heavy as to cause him to squeeze his eyes tighter.

It was so cold that he could see his own breath, even through the dim light of his room.

That was when Dooku saw him. The figure was dressed head to toe in black, a cloak and hood hiding his face, dimly illuminated by the Force. But there was something off about his aura. It was not blue as it had been for Master Sifo-Dyas or Qui-Gon. It was more like Komari Vosa's had been.

The specter approached Dooku, silent and cold as death itself.

Dooku actually saw a steamy cloud escape from the specters hood. Briefly he wondered if this was a specter, or something else.

"Are you the spirit, whose coming was foretold to me?"

The specter nodded.

"I have never met you. But your presence... is familiar. Who are you?"

The specter removed his hood, revealing a painted black and red face, a ring of horns around his head, his eyes a piercing yellow.

Dooku immediately recognized who this person was.

"Darth Maul." the Sith Lord gasped.

The former Zabrak Sith said nothing, only stared at the older Sith with little more than contempt.

"You have something to show me, don't you?"

Darth Maul nodded to him.

"Then... lead on."

Dooku looked around and noticed that they were on a space ship. Specifically, his ship, _The Invisible Hand_, on the observation platform. It was then that he noticed something else.

There were four figures on the deck with him and Maul.

One was the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, whom he knew as Darth Sidious. He was sitting in a chair that could overlook the reaches of space, his hands bound by energy binders.

He saw two Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Only they looked slightly older than what he last remembered. Perhaps this vision was not too far into the future?

And the last person on the bridge was... himself! And he himself looked only slightly older than he did now. Not noticeably so, but to his own mind he looked older.

_Clearly this is a vision of the future._ Dooku thought.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan said as he approached the older man.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said, looking behind them.

They pair looked back and saw Count Dooku and a pair of super battle droids.

"This time, we will do it together." Obi-Wan said.

"I was just about to say that." Anakin agreed.

Dooku jumped off the upper platform and onto the ground floor the two knights stood on.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine said to the pair.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

The pair removed their cloaks as Dooku approached them.

"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor." Count Dooku said to them.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan stated as they drew their lightsabers.

The pair attacked, in tangent with each other, as the Sith Lord blocked their attacks.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku smiled sinisterly.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin declared.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku responded.

Off to the side, Count Dooku and Darth Maul just watched as Dooku's older self continued to gloat in an almost arrogant manner.

The trio battled viciously all over the bridge of the tower. Until Obi-Wan was Force-pushed away and dropped onto the floor, right before Dooku dropped a platform onto him.

He then turned his attention back to Skywalker.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger. But you don't use them." Dooku said, trying to goad the Jedi towards the Dark Side.

Skywalker and Dooku continued to battle fiercely, with both strength and skill. However, eventually, the much younger Jedi gained his advantage, literally disarming Dooku at his hands, grabbing the Sith's lightsaber and holding the two blades in a scissor-like position against Dooku's neck.

"Good, Anakin. Good. Kill him. Kill him now." Palpatine said with a smile on his face.

"I shouldn't." Skywalker said, hesitation in his voice.

"Do it!" Palpatine croaked out, and Dooku recognized the slight accent of Darth Sidious in his voice.

Dooku just watched, as his older self was beheaded by Skywalker, in one quick motion.

The vision vanished, and Dooku found himself back in his quarters.

Maul was still beside him, just looking at him and still not saying a word.

Dooku, however, was contemplating this dark vision of his own death.

While he was certain that, with this new information, he could prepare and easily overcome Anakin Skywalker in their battle... a much more foreboding thought came right to the forefront of his mind.

Visions given to one by The Force were never wrong. But only if one remained true to their character and their nature. If one continued to act as they did before, without any hesitation or consideration for the future, then their visions would come to pass.

His master... Darth Sidious... was going to betray him.

Granted, that he had failed to defeat Skywalker, who took his hands and then his head, but for his master to so casually order his death...

He turned to Maul as he regained his voice.

"He used you, and manipulated me... to maneuver himself into a position of power. I knew this, but I did not expect such a betrayal. I didn't expect... but I should have, however." Dooku said to the Sith. "Again I am a fool. And what... I wonder... will happen next?"

**"Sidious will take a new apprentice."** Maul said, finally speaking, and earning Dooku's attention. **"One who is younger and stronger than you. Whose arm you took some time ago."**

"Skywalker." Dooku realized.

While a part of Dooku realized that this was only natural for a Sith, he also realized that perhaps this was Sidious's plan all along. He was using Dooku as a tool. To be used and discarded at the convenience of Sidious himself. As if he was nothing.

_I do not wish for this to be my fate. _Dooku thought.

So many lives had been lost because of Sidious. Sith and Jedi had perished. And countless others that Dooku valued as no other. All gone... so that his master could rule the galaxy.

Dooku knew that was the endgame. The Clone Army would finish what the Droid Army could not. The Jedi would be wiped out, and the Sith would rule the galaxy.

But not him.

He wasn't foolish, and he wasn't blind. Everything he and his master had done had been leading up to one inescapable outcome. The end of the Jedi.

And while Dooku had been agreeable to it, for many reasons, he had also wanted to see it through to the end.

That's what Sidious had promised him.

And now, if this Force-induced vision of the future was to be believed...

Everything he had worked for, everything he had accomplished, the power and wealth he had amassed, the loyal army of followers and devotees, the advancement of weapons and technology, and even the experience he had gained, would all ultimately be for nothing.

"No. No! I Will Not Die As A Puppet To That Tyrant!" Dooku snarled as he suddenly found his Zabrak companion had vanished. "Gone again. And I alone. But now... everything is different. I know it is different. And I know what I must do."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Star Destroyer _Negotiator_)

"Sir! Incoming transmission!" a clone officer shouted to the general.

"From who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's... it's from Count Dooku!" the clone said.

"What? Put it on."

The holographic image of Count Dooku appeared before Kenobi.

_"Greetings, Master Kenobi."_ Dooku said.

"Count Dooku, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"I wish to discuss with you terms for surrender."_

"You know I will never surrender to you, Dooku."

_"I was referring to my own."_

At hearing that, Obi-Wan was visually shocked, as was everyone else on the bridge.

"I must be getting old. I thought I heard you say, you wanted to surrender, to me?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"You heard correctly."_ Dooku said.

"And why do you wish to surrender, after so long a time as you have commanded the Separatists?"

_"That is my business."_

"You understand my skepticism."

_"Of course. However, I am being quite serious. I will surrender, as well as provide you the means to disable and shut down my battle droids. However, I do have one condition."_

"I thought as much. I'm listening."

_"I will surrender myself to your custody, without incident or fuss, if you will preform a simple test... upon the Supreme Chancellor."_

"A test, on the Supreme Chancellor? And for what would I be looking?"

_"You recall our first meeting on Geonosis? When you were being held prisoner?"_

"I do."

_"It was there that I informed you, that the Senate was under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Of course, you refused to believe me."_

"For obvious reason."

_"Indeed. I ask that you, upon my surrender, conduct a test on the Supreme Chancellor, specifically a midi-chlorian count."_

"And why would I do this?"

_"To prove that the Supreme Chancellor is the Sith Lord I spoke of."_

"Your master."

_"Yes. If his midi-chlorian count is high, then it will prove that the Force is with him, and that I was telling the truth. If it is not, then you will have proven I am a liar."_

"Palpatine could refuse."

_"If he does refuse, it means that he is hiding something. It would, however, be in his best interest to prove that he is not a Sith."_

Obi-Wan seemed to contemplate that.

He had nothing to lose by getting the Supreme Chancellor to take such a test. Palpatine would be offended, of course, but if he did refuse, he might actually be hiding something.

And it wasn't like Obi-Wan was against trying to prove Palpatine guilty of something. He himself had his suspicions of the Supreme Chancellor.

"Very well, Dooku. I accept your terms. Where shall we meet for your surrender?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"I will come to you."_ Dooku said as the holographic communication was terminated.

"General, is this a good idea?" one of the officers asked.

"Dooku's capture will end this war much sooner." Obi-Wan said.

"Granted, but... this seems too easy. It could be a trap." the clone said.

"Yes it could. Prepare all forces as necessary. We're going to have company."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Coruscant, Senate Building, Supreme Chancellor's office, 24 hours later)

Palpatine was upset. Count Dooku had been captured, which was not part of any plan he had foreseen nor authorized, or even contemplated. And that made him even more upset, the complete and total lack of control.

"Sir, General Kenobi has arrived and wishes to see you. He says it's important." the office aide said.

"Of course, send him in." Palpatine said.

The doors opened and in walked Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he was joined by Anakin Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and three Jedi Masters: Yoda, Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli. There was also a medical droid with them.

Palpatine was a little surprised to see so many Jedi here in his office. But he kept his surprise to himself as they approached his desk.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Luminara, Anakin, and Senator Amidala. A pleasure to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Palpatine asked.

"As I'm sure you know, Count Dooku surrendered to General Kenobi, and he is in custody as we speak." Mace Windu said. "However, his surrender came with a condition."

"Condition? What condition?" Palpatine asked.

"He requested that you be tested, for midi-chlorians." Obi-Wan said.

"What? That's absurd. Why would I need to be tested for midi-chlorians?"

"To prove you're not a Sith." Master Luminara said.

"A Sith? What nonsense are you talking about?" the Chancellor asked.

"During the first battle of Geonosis, when Count Dooku held me prisoner, he informed me that the Senate was under the control of a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan said.

"But surely he was lying." Padme said. "Lies and deception are the ways of the Sith, aren't they?"

"They are." Obi-Wan said. "But what if a Sith were telling the truth? How would we know it was the truth, if we know that deception and lies are part of their character?"

"Are you saying that Dooku could be telling the truth? That I am a Sith Lord?" Palpatine asked.

"One way to be certain, there is." Yoda said.

"There is a simple way to determine the validity of his accusations. We would like to test you for midi-chlorian presence." Obi-Wan said as the medical droid held up a portable Midi-Chlorian Test Kit that had been brought by Master Luminara.

"You are suggesting that I am a Sith Lord! That you believe the lies of a Sith!" Palpatine snapped.

"If you are not a Sith, then you won't mind proving it by taking the test." Master Windu said.

"Of course, if you are a Sith, then you will refuse, which will cast doubt upon you, in which case Dooku will be proven correct." Obi-Wan said.

"This is preposterous! And if this test proves correct, that I am a Sith, you will suffer as well." Palpatine said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"A Sith Lord, right under the noses of the highest ranking members of the Jedi Council? And they did not even suspect? I dare say your reputations will suffer tremendously for this. Faith will be lost to all of you. Are you prepared for those consequences? No, I must refuse, for all of your sakes if nothing else. I demand you all leave at once!" Palpatine snapped, becoming desperate now.

The Jedi Masters all looked at each other with narrowed eyes, before turning towards the Supreme Chancellor.

"Then I'm sorry it has to come to this, Chancellor." Master Windu said as he went for his lightsaber.

"As... am... I!" Palpatine growled as he suddenly threw his hands out, blasting Master Windu and Master Luminara with a barrage of Force-lightning.

"He Is The Sith!" Anakin shouted as Yoda and Obi-Wan pulled their lightsabers and leapt at the older man.

A sudden Force-Push knocked the two Jedi away as Palpatine jumped out from behind his desk at Padme, attempting to take her hostage.

Anakin leapt towards him, tackling the Chancellor and knocked him away from the Naboo senator. Palpatine growled as he sent a surge of lightning into Anakin's body, causing the young General to cry out in pain.

Obi-Wan and Windu were back on their feet, rushing over to Anakin and Palpatine, where Mace threw his foot out, kicking Palpatine in the face and knocking him cold.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Jedi Temple, Force-Dampening Cell)

Count Dooku looked over and saw his master glaring back at him from his own Force-dampening cell.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" Palpatine snarled at Dooku. "All our work, all our schemes and plans... gone! Including our freedom!"

"Yes. We have lost our freedom, but I have kept my head." Dooku smirked at his master, who only looked at him in confusion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The medical droid had recorded the entire event, and after showing the recording to The Senate, they were eventually forced to vote for a new Supreme Chancellor.

Lead by Senator Amidala, a committee comprised of peace-seeking Senators was able to broker a truce with the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

The Clone Wars came to an end. Peace was given a chance to prosper.

All the battle droids were shut down and put into maintenance and other factory-style operations. The Clone Troopers were all reassigned to guarding and policing duties within the Republic.

The entire event also forced the Jedi Council to reevaluate their policies and their training methods. Especially about how they looked at The Force, the Dark Side, and their rather rigid rules.

Anakin and Padme eventually revealed that they were married. This caused some upset within the Jedi Order, but it was ultimately forgiven. Anakin was made a Master and put on the Council, where he helped to reform the Order into something more humane than before.

Shinji and Ahsoka never returned to Coruscant, or the Jedi Order. They eventually got married and retired to a quiet countryside home on Naboo, where the only ones they saw regularly were Padme, Anakin, and Misato.

Asajj Ventress was eventually arrested and put on probation, under the watchful eye of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As for Count Dooku and his master Sidious, they spent the rest of their lives inside the prison cells of the Jedi Temple. Eventually they passed on, but Dooku had found peace in his decision and unlike his enraged master, choose not to let regret destroy and corrupt his life.

And he was better for it, in many ways.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's my Star Wars/Christmas story, featuring Count Dooku as a Scrooge-type character. I probably could have been more faithful to the Charles Dickens novel, but I wanted something that made sense to the original canon of Star Wars.

And if this seems a little odd, keep in mind I wrote this up in less than a weeks time.

Hopefully, everyone enjoyed this story and will leave me lots of reviews.

Merry Christmas To All!


End file.
